concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grateful Dead
December 10, 1965 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ('San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party II', with Jefferson Airplane, the Great Society, John Handy Quintet, Mystery Trend, Gentlemen's Band. The first Bill Graham show at the Fillmore & The first show as The Grateful Dead) January 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party III, with Great Society, Mystery Trend & Gentlemen's Band) January 21-23, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Trips Festival) February 25, 1966 Ivar Theater, Los Angeles, CA February 25, 1966 Cinema Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Acid Test) March 25, 1966 Troupers Club, Los Angeles, CA (LA Acid Test, with Tiny Tim & Del Close) May 7, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (with The Great Society, The Charlatans & Billy Moses Blues Bag) May 19, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("Straight Theatre Reading & Dance Concert". With Michael McClure, Wildflower & The Outfit) May 28, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Leaves & Grass Roots) May 29, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (LEMAR Benefit Ball - Aid the end of marijuana prohibition, with The Charlatans) June 3-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Mothers) June 10-11, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) July 8-9, 1966 Santa Venetia National Guard Armory, Marin County, CA ('Rock n' Roll Happening'. The Grateful Dead, replaced Sopwith Camel on the bill with Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Hindustani Jazz Sextet, Big Brother and the Holding Company & Holding Company) July 15-17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 5, 1966 Pender Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by United Empire Loyalists) August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Grassroots & Sunshine) August 12-13, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 19-20, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel) September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Country Joe & the Fish) September 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Both/And Jazz Club with Jon Hendricks Trio, Elvin Jones, Joe Henderson Quartet, Big Mama Thornton, Denny Zeitlin Trio, Jefferson Airplane, Great Society & Wildflower) September 16-17, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) September 23-24, 1966 Pioneer Ballroom, Suisun City, CA October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) October 8, 1966 Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA (supporting Bola Sete, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) October 16, 1966 Panhandle Park, San Francisco, CA ('3rd Artists Liberation Front Free Fair'. The two-day event lasted from 10:00am to 10:00pm. (15th) The Mocker Manor Blues Band appeared & (16th) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Country Joe and The Fish, The Grateful Dead and The Wildflower) October 21-22, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lightnin' Hopkins & Loading Zone) October 22, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother and the Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service) October 31, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Mimi Farina) October 31, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Acid Test Graduation. Supported by Ken Kesey, Merry Pranksters, Neal Cassady, Caliope Co. & AAA) November 3-5, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) November 12, 1966 Old Cheese Factory, San Francisco, CA (supported by Andrew Staples) November 13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("A Zenefit - Zen Mountain Center Benefit" with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company) November 18, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Lothar & The Hand People) November 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Benefit for the Student Non-Violent Coordinating Commitee", with The James Cotton Blues Band, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Johnny Talbot & De Thangs, Jon Hendricks (MC) & John Hardy (MC)) December 2, 1966 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA (with Country Joe & The Fish) December 9-11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Mama Mae Thornton, Tim Rose & Hey Joe) December 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Redding) December 23-24, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Miller Blues Band & Moby Grape) December 28, 1966 Governors Hall, Sacramento, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 30-31, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 13-15, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Junior Wells Chicago Blues Band & The Doors) January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 27-28, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Mantra-Rock Dance. Organised by the local Hare Krishna temple, and featured Hare Krishna founder Bhaktivedanta Swami, Allen Ginsberg, Moby Grape & Big Brother and the Holding Company) February 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (VDC Study Group Benefit--council For Civic Unity, supported by Moby Grape, Sly & The Family Stone, New Salvation Army Banned, Mystery Trend, Our Lost Souls & Notes From The Underground) February 24-26, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Rush & His Chicago Blues Band, with Canned Heat Blues Band) March 3, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) March 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry) March 19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry) March 24-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Charlatans, Johnny Hammond and His Screaming Nighthawks, Robert Baker) March 26, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Eric Burdon and The Animals. Arrangements had been made for Eric Burdon and The Animals to show up and play a few numbers on the Grateful Dead’s equipment) April 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show, "Busted" Benefit for San Francisco Mime Troupe, with Jefferson Airplane, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Moby Grape, Andrew Staples & Loading Zone) April 14-16, 1967 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Canned Heat) April 29, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by The Doors, UFO & Captain Speed) May 12, 1967 Marigold Ballroom, Fresno, CA (supported by Roadrunners) May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) June 28, 1967 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (supporting Young Rascals, Country Joe & The Fish, Sons of Champlin, Grass Roots & Sparrow) July 13, 1967 P.N.E. Agradome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Daily Flash & Love-In) July 14-15, 1967 Dante's Inferno, Vancouver, BC (supported by Collectors & Painted Ship July 16, 1967 Golden Gardens Beach, Seattle, WA (afternoon free concert) July 23, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Straight Theater Opening Weekend, with Big Brother and The Holding Company, Wildflower, Phoenix & The Dossier) July 31-August 5, 1967 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 11-12, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Rationals, The Southbound Freeway & (11th) The Bishops, (12th) The Ashmollyan Quintet) August 28, 1967 Golden Gate Park Lindley Meadows, San Francisco, CA (Chocolate George's Funeral. The Dead, along with Big Brother and the Holding Company, played at the funeral of a 35-year old Hell's Angel who had been hit and killed by a car while on his bike) September 8-9, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Magic Fern & Fat Jack) September 22-23, 1967 Denver Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Mother Earth) September 29-30, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons of Champlin & First Straight Theater Dance Class. Mickey Hart's first show) October 14, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Powers Of Evil) October 31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Trip or Freak", with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company) November 10-11, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Buffalo Springfield & Blue Cheer) December 8-9, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA January 17, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service January 20, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Eureka, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 30, 1968 University of Oregon EMU Ballroom, Eugene, OR (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & PH Phactor Jug Band) February 2-3, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 14, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Country Joe & The Fish) February 22-24, 1968 King's Beach Bowl, Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Morning Glory) March 11, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supporting Cream) March 15-17, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) March 22, 1968 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI (Supporting Eric Burdon & the Animals, with Eire Apparent, The Apostles & The Jagged Edge) March 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (CANCELLED. "The Grande Scene at the State Fair Coliseum". Supporting Eric Burdon & the Animals, with Eire Apparent, The Apostles & The Jagged Edge. Moved from the Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum. A Grande Ballroom show moved out to the Michigan State Fair Coliseum due to the size of the expected crowd for The Grateful Dead and the Animals. When the expected numbers failed to materialize, the show was moved back to the Grande Ballroom. After the poor attendance at the Grande, and with a blizzard coming, the Grateful Dead returned to San Francisco before the show) March 29-31, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chuck Berry) April 3, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Superball", KMPX-FM's First Birthday Benefit Ball with The Youngbloods, Electric Flag, Moby Grape, Mother Earth & It's A Beautiful Day) April 12-14, 1968 Thee Image Club, Miami Beach, FL April 26-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Amboy Dukes, Edison Electric Band & The Amazing Beymont) May 7-9, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.45 & 10.30) May 17-18, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Steve Miller Band & Taj Mahal) June 7-9, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Fleetwood Mac) July 11, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Blue Cheer) August 20-22, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Kaleidoscope & Albert Collins) August 30-September 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA September 22, 1968 Del Mar Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Ace Of Cups, Buddy Miles Express (Formerly The Electric Flag), Taj Mahal, Sons Of Champlin, Mother Earth, Curly Cooke's Hurdy-Gurdy Band, The Youngbloods, Phoenix) October 11-13, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels, Linn County & Mance Lipscomb) November 7-10, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 17, 1968 Eagle's Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Byron Pope Ensemble) November 27-28, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Procol Harum & Terry Reid) December 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Popcorn Blizzard) December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Steppenwolf, Iron Butterfly, Creedence Clearwater Revival & Sly & The Family Stone) December 20-21, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Spirit, Pulse, Sir Douglas Quintet, Mint Tattoo & Comfortable Chair) December 31, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service, It's A Beautiful Day & Santana) January 2-4, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blood, Sweat & Tears & Spirit) January 24-26, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Initial Shock) January 31-February 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Grass Roots) February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Janis Joplin) February 27-March 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pentangle & Sir Douglas Quintet) March 21-22, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band, with Jethro Tull) April 4-6, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Aum & Flying Burrito Brothers) April 12, 1969 Union Ballroom University Of Utah, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Spirit Of Creation) April 20, 1969 Atwood Hall, Clark University, Worcester, MA (supported by Roland Kirk) May 2-3, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Mongo Santamaria) May 11, 1969 Aztec Bowl, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (with Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Santana & Tarantula) May 28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (People's Park Bail Ball benefit with Aum, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Bangor Flying Circus, Elvin Bishop Group, Jefferson Airplane & Santana) May 30, 1969 Springer's Inn, Portland, OR (supported by Palace Meat Market) May 31, 1969 University Of Oregon McArthur Court, Eugene, OR (supported by Palace Meat Market) June 5-8, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Junior Walker, Glass Family. Lights: Brotherhood Of Light. On the 6th Jerry Garcia was late arriving so Wayne Ceballos of Aum sat in for him. Wayne sat in again on the 8th along with Elvin Bishop & Billy Nicks) June 27-28, 1969 Veterans Memorial Building, Santa Rosa, CA (supporting Hot Tuna, Joey Covington & Cleanliness & Godliness Skiffle Band) June 29, 1969 The Barn, Rio Nido, CA (supporting Hot Tuna, Joey Covington & Cleanliness & Godliness Skiffle Band) July 25-27, 1969 Exhibit Hall, Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI (supported by It's A Beautiful Day) October 2-4, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Bonzo Dog Band) October 5, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Byrds & Poco) October 24-25, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Sons of Champlin, Doug Kershaw & Hot Tuna) November 7-8, 1969 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by South Bay Experimental Flash, Alligator) December 4-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Flock & Humble Pie) December 13, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Flying Burrito Bros.) December 19-20, 1969 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oreola, Rhythm Dukes, Jeff Jaison, Lightyear) December 29-31, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA 1970 January 2-3, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supported by Lighthouse & Cold Blood) February 5-8, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Taj Mahal & Bigfoot) February 11 & 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supported by Love & Allman Brothers) February 12, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY February 20, 1970 Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 21, 1970 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 22, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 23, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Grateful Dead, with Jefferson Airplane, Santana, It's a Beautiful Day & Dan Hicks and His Hot Licks) February 27-March 1, 1970 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (supported by Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen) March 22-23, 1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL April 9-12, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Miles Davis Quintet & Stone The Crows) May 16, 1970 Temple University Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) May 15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, featuring New Riders Of The Purple Sage) June 4-7, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Southern Comfort) August 17-19, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage) October 4-5, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco CA (with Jefferson Airplane, Hot Tuna, Quicksilver Messenger Service & New Riders of the Purple Sage) November 9-10, 1970 Action House, Island Park, NY (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage) December 21, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (supported by The Brotherhood & Howard Walis & Friends) December 31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Stoneground) March 3, 1971 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Shades of Joy, Gestalt Fool Theater Family, New Generation Singers) March 14, 1971 Camp Randall Field House, Madison, WI April 17, 1971 Dillon Gym, Princeton University, Princeton, NJ April 19, 1971 Hofstra University Gymnasium, Hempstead, NY (cancelled) May 28-29, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage, James, The Good Brothers & R.J. Fox) July 2, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Rowan Brothers. Filmed as part of Fillmore: Last Days) July 30, 1971 Gaelic Park, Bronx, NY December 14-15, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage) December 31, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Yogi Phlegm) June 17, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by New Riders of the Purple Sage. The final concert appearance by Ronald "Pigpen" McKernan) May 27, 1973 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (with The Allman Brothers Band) June 9-10, 1973 RFK Memorial Stadium, Washington, DC (with Grateful Dead) July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Allman Brothers Band & The Band) July 30-August 1, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (supported by The Band) February 22-24, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 8, 1974 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (supported by The Beach Boys, New Riders of the Purple Sage, Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) August 2, 1974 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ December 31, 1976 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by Santana & Sons Of Champlin) October 12, 1977 Manor Downs, Austin, TX June 4, 1978 University of California, Santa Barbara, CA (Supported by Warren Zevon) September 14-16, 1978 Giza Sound and Light Theater, Cairo, EGY September 27-30, 1978 Rainbow, London, ENG December 31, 1978 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Last show at the Winterland, supported by Blues Brothers, New Riders Of The Purple Sage) June 5, 1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (Supported by Warren Zevon) June 7-8, 1980 Folsom Field, Univ. of Colorado, Boulder, CO (Supported by Warren Zevon) March 28, 1981 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (Rockpalast Festival, supporting The Who) May 28, 1982 Moscone Center, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Vietnam Vets Project, With Jefferson Starship, Boz Scaggs & Country Joe McDonald) October 27-28, 30-31 & November 2-3, 1984 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA September 24, 1988 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Benefit show for Cultural Survival, Greenpeace and Rainforest Action Network. Mick Taylor guests on "West L.A. Fadeaway" & "Little Red Rooster". Line-Up: Jerry Garcia (gtr, voc), Bob Weir (gtr, voc), Mickey Hart (dr), Billy Kreutzmann (dr), Phil Lesh (bass), Brent Mydland (keyb) May 27, 1989 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (In Concert Against Aids was a ground breaking, 18-months-in-the-making entertainment series which took place in the Bay Area over five days at the end of May, 1989. Conceived and organized by Bill Graham and billed as a “… total community effort …” the jewel in the crown was this star-studded concert, with Tracy Chapman, Los Lobos, Joe Satriani & Tower Of Power) June 17-19, 1994 Autzen Stadium, Eugene, OR December 30-31, 2003 Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA